1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device case and, more particularly, to a computer case, which purifies air during the operation of the computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular computer case is simply a container adapted to hold the major parts of a computer in position. Further, it is well known that the coating of titanium dioxide on a lamp tube, lens, or vehicle rear-view mirror prevents adhesion of dust and condensing of moisture. When radiated by ultraviolet rays under 40 nm from the sun or a fluorescent lamp, electrons and electron holes are produced at the surface of the titanium dioxide. The electrons reduce oxygen in air into active oxidized ions. The electron holes oxidize water into active xe2x80x94OH. The oxidation effect resulted from the radiation of ultraviolet rays on photocatalyst (titanium dioxide) is capable of decomposing organic dust and grease contained in motor vehicle waste gas. Therefore, under the radiation of ultraviolet rays, the carbon element contained in organic substance at the surface of titanium dioxide will be carried away by oxidized ions, and the hydrogen element contained in organic substance at the surface of titanium dioxide will be decomposed by xe2x80x94OH. This decomposing function achieves a purifying effect to skill bacteria, remove bad smell, and prevent adhesion of dirt.
Therefore it is desirable to combine photocatalyst and ultraviolet light source means to form an apparatus for purifying the air.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a device case, which functions as an air purifier. According to the present invention, a metal wire gauze filter is provided in an air input port in the face panel of the device case, an induced-draft fan is provided behind the metal wire gauze filter and controlled to draw outside air into the air input port toward an air output port at the rear side of the device case, and an ultraviolet lamp is installed in the device case and controlled to emit light onto a titanium dioxide coating on the face panel, the wire gauze filter, and the inside wall of the device case to purify air passing through the air input port and the air output port.